A technology related to what is called an electronic mirror is known for displaying videos acquired by a rear camera which captures the rear surrounding area of a vehicle. Unlike a conventional optical rearview mirror, an electronic mirror represents real images of two-dimensional videos. Hence, a driver may have difficulty to recognize a sense of distance to an object or feel strange. In this regard, an in-vehicle display device is known that can suppress erroneous recognition of the sense of distance between the vehicle and an object captured by a camera (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-063352). Moreover, a vehicle-rear recognition system is known that can resolve complications in a vision field adjustment and can display rear right-side and left-side videos without any strange feeling (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-217318).